ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dana Barrett
Dana Barrett was the first customer and the Film only Character in Ghostbusters. Background Dana was a professional musician living in New York. She played cello in "a major symphony orchestra," presumably the New York Philharmonic. Ghostbusters She lived in the same building at Louis Tully off of Central Park West, and was bothered by some mysterious behavior in her kitchen. After returning from the grocery store, she put her bags down on the counter and the phenomena began. Eggs popped out of their shells and began frying on her kitchen counter and her refrigerator was making noise and emitting a strange light. Upon opening the door, she saw a Terror Dog that roared the word "Zuul!" at her. Frightened, she left her apartment and stayed in a hotel room for a couple days. After seeing the Ghostbusters' advertisement on TV, she showed up at the Firehouse to get some help from the boys in grey. She seemed to be a skeptic regarding the paranormal, but was convinced that something had happened in her apartment. Dr. Venkman followed Dana to her apartment to investigate the case. Later Ghostbusters, Inc. took off and the guys got busy with other cases, Peter had some answers for Dana and the two set up a "reading date." The night of her date with Peter she was attacked by claws ripping through her sofa. Dana was terrified as the claws restrained her to her sofa while it slid into her kitchen, where the Terror Dog Zuul awaited her roaring savagely. When Peter showed up for his date Dana had now been inhabited by the spirit of Zuul, referring to herself as The Gatekeeper. Dana's sole goal now was to find and mate with Vinz Clortho, another minion of Gozer who had likewise now inhabited Dana's nerdy, stalkerish neighbor, Louis Tully. Dana was now a lot more sensual & sexually aggressive, throwing herself at Peter under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter steadfastly refused her advances, frustrating her to the point she began growling like a beast and magically levitating above her bed. Dana was later sedated by Dr. Venkman, waking up once the Ghostbusters Firehouse exploded, releasing all of the ghosts into the city. She blew out her living room wall with an inhuman roar to leave a way for The Keymaster to find her, which he does successfully. Dana finally meets the real Vinz Clortho, kissing him lustfully before taking him to the rooftop Temple where they then consumate their satanic union in order to bring Gozer into this world. Upon climaxing Dana & Louis open the Temple doors then complete the birth of Gozer into this world by transforming into the satanic Terror Dog forms of their inhabitants, Zuul & Vinz Clortho. The Ghostbusters arrive just in time to see Dana transform into a savage, horned red-eyed beast. Dr. Venkman is shocked as Dana, in Terror Dog form, turns toward the Ghostbusters, roaring menacingly at them before leaping towards the mythic gateway to take her place beside Gozer. After the particle flow is reversed by the crossing of the streams and Gozer is defeated, Zuul is banished and Dana transforms back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that she took part of while possessed. There was obvious romantic tension between her and Dr. Venkman Ghostbusters II Category: Major character Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II